(I've got you) under my skin
by Mileya
Summary: A veces no importa lo mucho que quieras avanzar, vives atascado en un momento. Post-Horizonte, Kaidan descubre algunas cosas, se arrepiente de otras, y se da cuenta de que, en general, no todo es tan simple como parece a primera vista.
1. (uno)

**Título: **(I've got you) under my skin

**Personajes / ship: **Anderson, Kaidan, Doctora. Totalmente Shenko.

**Tipo: **angst más que ninguna otra cosa.

**Extensión: **7923 palabras. Sí, yo tampoco me lo creo.

**Notas: **Bueno, esta criatura es lo primero que escribo en más de medio año y mi primer fic de Mass Effect EVER. Tengo la costumbre de no escribir nunca de los fandoms a los que respeto mucho pero con ME no he podido evitarlo, porque es un mundo demasiado maravilloso como para permanecer alejada mucho tiempo de él, así que mis disculpas por atreverme a mancillarlo con mis manazas. Este fic es mi visión de por lo que pasó Kaidan inmediatamente después del encuentro de Horizonte; me parecía que había un abismo entre las cosas casi crueles que le dice a Shepard y el mail que le manda más tarde, así que éste es mi pequeño esfuerzo por llenar ese espacio en blanco.

**Notas 2: **Va especialmente dedicado a Dryadeh, que ha aguantado mis mails cada vez que escribía veinte palabras más y que, aparte de animarme lo que no está escrito, ha hecho grandísimas sugerencias que han ayudado a que esto sea un poquito mejor de lo que habría sido sin ella. Gracias, preciosa.

* * *

El consejero Anderson estaba teniendo un día terriblemente malo.

Como si el repentino silencio por radio de la SSV Leipzig en su misión por el sistema Argos Rho no fuera suficiente motivo de preocupación, también tenía que lidiar con los cargos por fraude a dos altos mandos de la Alianza, encargarse de desmentir varios rumores sobre un supuesto abuso de privilegios de allegados al Consejo y esquivar al ejército de reporteros que Westerlund News había apostado en las zonas públicas del Presidium, justo en el punto de acceso a la zona de embajadas.

Se dejó caer en su asiento, con un suspiro. Demasiados frentes abiertos para alguien que ya debería estar pensando en jubilarse, se dijo con ironía. La vida de consejero estaba resultando mucho más dura de lo que había pensado inicialmente, y en los momentos más complicados, como cada vez que se daba de bruces contra el Consejo y su estrechez de miras en todo lo relativo a la humanidad, sentía unas ganas enormes de renunciar en favor de alguien a quien el contacto diario con la clase política no le provocara urticaria.

Seguro que Udina se ofrecería voluntario.

Su omniherramienta le avisó de un mensaje entrante del Comandante Alenko, enviado a su cuenta personal de extranet. Frunció el entrecejo; llevaba varios días esperando noticias suyas, pero el hecho de que Alenko no hubiera utilizado los canales habituales de comunicación de la Alianza y, en su lugar, hubiera decidido contactar con él de forma privada venía a decir que lo que el Comandante quería hablar con él era un tema de índole personal que no debía ser tratado por cualquiera.

Y, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, no había demasiadas dudas respecto al motivo de su exceso de celo.

Su mano quedó suspendida en el aire, en un breve momento de duda antes de modificar ciertas opciones del protocolo de comunicaciones, lo que le permitiría escuchar el mensaje bajo una encriptación segura. Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento mientras la voz de Kaidan Alenko empezaba a informar, con un cierto tono de urgencia, de los hechos acontecidos en la colonia humana de Horizonte en las últimas horas.

Habló de la nave y del ataque de los recolectores, del secuestro de los colonos, de los enjambres de insectos y el éstasis simulado en el que cayeron los que fueron víctimas de su picadura, él incluido. Explicó que sólo se pudo liberar de ese estado una vez que la nave abandonó la colonia – algún tipo de mecanismo de control con limitación de distancia, supuso Anderson – y después hizo una breve pausa, como si estuviera intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

Cuando volvió a hablar había abandonado el tono de urgencia y adoptado uno distinto, más pausado y controlado. Le explicó su encuentro con Shepard, el intercambio de palabras, su abierta admisión de estar trabajando con Cerberus.

Anderson se tensó inmediatamente. La verdad era que no sabía bien qué hacer respecto a este tema. Ya había sido bastante problemático explicar por qué no había ordenado que la detuvieran cuando fue a verle a la Ciudadela (_nos salvó del ataque geth y es la primera espectro humana_, dijo en su momento, _tiene derecho a explicarse_) pero convencer al Consejo de que no interviniera iba a ser otro tema bien distinto.

Mientras el mensaje de Alenko llegaba a su fin su mirada se posó sobre el pad de datos que había en su mesa, a unos centímetros de su mano. Contuvo un escalofrío, intentando no pensar en su contenido, y suspiró, mientras debatía en su fuero interno sobre el mejor curso de acción.

Finalmente se decidió. Lo primero que hizo fue responder al mensaje de Alenko, diciéndole que asegurara la colonia y luego se reuniera con él en la Ciudadela lo antes posible. Después contactó con Steven Hackett.

Si, de momento al menos, iban a darle a la comandante Shepard el beneficio de la duda, tenían que hacerlo bien.

* * *

Alenko se presentó en su despacho dos días después de que respondiera a su mensaje. Cargaba una bolsa con sus efectos personales; su expresión era una de cansancio y preocupación que Anderson suponía que se debía parecer bastante a la suya propia, y cuando le saludó con un apretón de manos la sonrisa tirante que le dirigió dijo mucho de su estado de ánimo.

- Bienvenido, comandante.

- Gracias, señor - miró a su alrededor mientras se sentaba y dejó la bolsa en el suelo, a su lado - Está bien estar de vuelta.

- Imagino. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo movidos que parecen haber sido los últimos días de tu estancia en Horizonte – Alenko asintió levemente, con la vista fija en algún punto indeterminado de la pared. Anderson se sentó también y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa, echándose hacia delante y decidiéndose a ir al grano – Entonces, ¿recolectores? Maldita sea, tenía la esperanza de que no fuera un nuevo enemigo. Tal como estamos, tenemos las manos llenas.

- Al menos ya sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos y podemos dejar de imaginar posibles escenarios y dar palos de ciego. Aunque yo también habría preferido que no fueran los recolectores los que estaban metidos en esto, la verdad – suspiró y se frotó los ojos – Horizonte fue un completo desastre, Anderson. Y respecto a lo de Shepard... no tengo claro qué pensar.

Anderson se echó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en el borde de su mesa.

- Ése es un tema... delicado, cuanto menos. Hay algunas cosas que no sabes – Alenko le miró, sin comprender - Cuando esto ocurrió ya habías partido a Horizonte y no te pude informar, pero poco después de que empezaran a surgir los rumores sobre la comandante le envié un mensaje pidiéndole que se reuniera conmigo. La verdad es que no tenía muchas esperanzas de que contestara, pero hace un par de semanas se presentó aquí, acompañada por dos operativos de Cerberus.

Alenko se tensó inmediatamente. Hizo ademán de decir algo, pero Anderson se lo impidió con un gesto de la mano.

- La conversación fue... bien. Demasiado formal, quizá. La comandante insistió en que no trabajaba para Cerberus, que los estaba utilizando para solucionar las desapariciones de los colonos ya que, al parecer, la Alianza y el Consejo habíamos decidido quedarnos con los brazos cruzados. Dijo que si la Alianza le proporcionaba los medios necesarios para perseguir a los culpables, abandonaría Cerberus inmediatamente. Claro que, en realidad, eso no probaba nada, puesto que ella sabía a la perfección que no era algo que estuviera en mi mano conceder – hizo una pausa, intentando concentrarse - Luego me dijo que estaba dispuesta a mandarme los informes de todas sus misiones con Cerberus como prueba de buena voluntad. Hasta este momento, lo ha cumplido, aunque realmente, hasta hace unos días, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera la auténtica Shepard y no una clon o una avanzadísima IA.

Durante unos segundos Alenko no dijo nada, aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos, pero por fin empezó a decir, con lentitud:

- Dijo algo similar en Horizonte. Respecto a lo de no estar trabajando con Cerberus, sino utilizándolos. Incluso me pidió que me uniera a ella – por un segundo Anderson estuvo convencido de que el comandante se lo había llegado a plantear, pero casi enseguida su gesto se endureció y continuó, con firmeza -: Le dije que estaba traicionando a la Alianza y, a día de hoy, aún no entiendo por qué. En su momento hubo rumores de que Cerberus estaba detrás de la masacre de Akuze, que acabó con toda su unidad. ¿Cómo es posible olvidar eso?

- Sinceramente, no lo sé. Hay demasiadas cosas que desconocemos en todo este asunto. Concentrémonos en lo que sabemos; podemos empezar con los dos miembros de Cerberus con los que vino a verme.

Pulsó un par de comandos en su consola, e inmediatamente salió en pantalla una de las imágenes captadas por el registro de seguridad de la entrada de la Ciudadela.

- Los escáneres biométricos les identificaron como Miranda Lawson y Jacob Taylor. La información sobre Lawson es más bien escasa; unos cuantos registros de entrada de hace unos años en la estación Cartagena y después en Omega, tras lo cual se perdió totalmente su rastro. Taylor es otra historia – se frotó las sienes, agotado, sintiendo que llevaba siglos sin dormir adecuadamente – Biótico y ex-marine de la Alianza, estaba bajo las órdenes del Mayor Derek Izunami cuando su unidad fue masacrada casi en su totalidad durante el ataque geth a Eden Prime. Renunció después de aquello y durante un tiempo fue apareciendo por los lugares más variopintos de la galaxia: la estación Ahn'Kedar, Bekke o Tortuga, e hizo un par de visitas más a la Ciudadela antes de desaparecer, más o menos al mismo tiempo que Lawson. Desde ese momento no volvieron a entrar en el espacio de la Ciudadela, hasta que regresaron acompañando a Shepard.

Levantó la vista. Alenko estaba a la espera, en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos fijos en la imagen de la consola; su expresión era una de tranquilidad pero lo traicionaban la rigidez de su cuerpo y la evidente tensión en la mandíbula apretada. Tras unos segundos en los que pareció que no iba a decir nada, finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

- Así que ex-Alianza – murmuró, tras unos instantes.

- Eso es. Y francamente, comandante, me preocupa. Que gente como Shepard, que ha hecho tantas cosas por humanos y aliens, y Taylor, que tiene una hoja de servicio inmaculada y suficientes recomendaciones como para empapelar una habitación, decidan que la única forma de conseguir que se hagan cosas sea unirse a una organización terrorista, da que pensar.

Se quedaron callados durante un rato, ambos pensando lo mismo (_Algo debemos estar haciendo mal_) pero sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta. Alenko se movió en su sitio, incómodo, mientras echaba otro vistazo a la fotografía que mostraba la pantalla. Anderson había dado la orden de que se le informara si Lawson o Taylor volvían a aparecer por la Ciudadela, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no sacarían muchas cosas en claro sin llegar a conocer el motivo de su presencia allí.

La voz del comandante interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Almirante, has dicho que durante un tiempo ni siquiera estabas convencido de que fuera la auténtica Shepard la que vino a verte. ¿Por qué ahora sí estás seguro de que lo era?

Anderson sopesó sus opciones durante unos instantes. Finalmente, se inclinó hacia delante y empujó hacia Alenko el pad de datos, que llevaba tres días en el mismo sitio de su escritorio y que Anderson no había tenido el valor de leer más que una vez. El comandante lo cogió y le miró, interrogante.

- Una patrulla persiguió una nave de esclavistas batarianos hasta una estación abandonada en el límite con el espacio profundo. Los batarianos se refugiaron allí, supongo que esperando encontrar armas y una forma de escapar, pero el lugar resultó ser una estación de investigación médica que estaba tomada por mecas descontrolados. Fue una trampa mortal para los esclavistas; los nuestros se libraron de milagro y, cuando por fin tomaron el control de la estación, aparte de un buen puñado de cadáveres de Cerberus encontraron... eso.

Cuando Gerard Beaumont, capitán de la SSV Ain Jalut y encargado de la misión contra los batarianos, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía entre manos, ordenó a la patrulla que volviera a la estación inmediatamente, pero no pudieron recuperar datos adicionales debido a que estaban protegidos por decenas de capas y cortafuegos de altísimo nivel que ni los técnicos más habilidosos de la fragata fueron capaces de atravesar.

A consecuencia de los intentos de pirateo hicieron saltar los sistemas de seguridad de la IV del complejo, provocando una reacción en cadena que culminó con la activación de una serie de mecanismos de auto-destrucción. Tuvieron que huir a toda prisa y la explosión resultante, además de destruir la estación hasta el punto de que el trozo más grande que quedó de ella fue un panel de control, dañó seriamente la lanzadera y la zona de escotilla de la Ain Jalut, obligándoles a regresar a Arturo una semana antes de lo previsto para someterse a reparaciones.

Cuando Beaumont le explicó todo esto a Anderson, apenas cuatro días antes, para terminar le había dicho, literalmente, "no sé cómo voy a poder dormir después de esto".

El almirante no tardó mucho en averiguar por qué.

Registros médicos e historiales de operaciones. Minuciosos informes realizados casi diariamente durante cerca de dos años. Imágenes que, en la mente de Anderson, debían ser imposibles y, sin embargo, no lo eran. Y dos palabras que tenía grabadas a fuego en las retinas:

_Proyecto Lázaro_.

Esperó mientras Alenko bajaba la vista y empezaba a leer. Supo el momento exacto en el que comprendió lo que estaba viendo por los cambios en su expresión: abrió mucho los ojos, mientras contenía una exclamación de horror, y todo el color abandonó de golpe su rostro. Se quedó blanco como el papel, la mano que sostenía el pad de datos temblándole violentamente y, por un momento, pareció que pretendía decir algo, pero era como si el aire se le hubiera quedado atrapado en los pulmones haciendo que le fallara la voz.

Anderson podía entender su reacción, ya que él había pasado por algo similar en la única lectura que había necesitado para que las palabras más importantes de aquella primera página se le quedaran en la memoria:

Sin actividad cardíaca o neuronal. Fracturas múltiples. Daño celular irreversible. Grado de quemaduras imposible de determinar, resultado del contacto con la atmósfera de Alchera. Páncreas e hígado necrosados. Fallo multiorgánico. Muerte por asfixia.

_Muerte_.

De toda la jerga médica ésa era la palabra que más destacaba; la más simple y, sin embargo, la que contenía el significado más brutal y demoledor.

El comandante Alenko pareció recuperar la capacidad del habla y, tras unos instantes de lucha consigo mismo, logró empezar a decir:

- Pero... esto es...

Imposible. _Un jodido milagro_.

A lo largo de su carrera David Anderson había visto muchas cosas imposibles pero ¿como ésa? Ninguna.

Al parecer Alenko debía pensar lo mismo porque era incapaz de apartar los ojos del pad. Continuaba leyendo con avidez, a toda velocidad; sus dedos pulsaban rápidamente en la pantalla para pasar a las siguientes secciones, deteniéndose en lo más importante, obviando las páginas de relleno o las que estaban cargadas de vocabulario médico imposible de entender.

Avanzó hasta el final, impaciente y, cuando llegó a la última de las imágenes del dossier, fechada tan sólo hacía unas semanas, se quedó totalmente quieto, su rostro contraído en una expresión de agonía.

Anderson sabía bien lo que mostraba esa última fotografía. Se trataba de una sala médica, a juzgar por los aparatos y las consolas de control que podían verse en la pared. En primer plano se veía una camilla, del mismo blanco inmaculado que la estancia en la que se encontraba, y sobre esa camilla dormía la comandante Shepard.

Estaba cubierta por una sábana que la tapaba hasta las axilas, quedando sólo al descubierto la parte superior del torso, cabeza y cuello. El brazo derecho aparecía doblado en un ángulo de noventa grados, probablemente sujeto por alguien que quedaba fuera de la imagen, y la escena no habría estado fuera de lugar en una habitación de un hospital cualquiera.

Shepard estaba más pálida de lo acostumbrado en ella, aun así, una pincelada de color sonrosado coloreaba sus mejillas. Tenía el pelo más corto que antes de Alchera, casi como un hombre; varias antiguas cicatrices, recordatorio de su encuentro con las fauces trilladoras en la masacre de Akuze, habían desaparecido de su rostro, sustituidas por unas nuevas que se extendían hasta sus hombros y brazo y brillaban con un leve resplandor anaranjado. Probablemente resultado de los implantes cibernéticos empleados para reconstruir sus huesos y músculos, pensó Anderson con un escalofrío.

Volvió a mirar al frente. El comandante parecía encontrarse en otro mundo. Su mirada no se apartaba del pad de datos que sostenía y, en un movimiento probablemente inconsciente, levantó la mano izquierda y rozó la fotografía con la punta de los dedos, como si quisiera acariciar a la mujer que dormía.

Ese gesto le dijo a Anderson más que mil palabras a voz en grito y, con una sacudida de sorpresa, lo entendió.

_¿Confraternización, Shepard?_, se dijo para sí, aunque supuso que ese cargo estaría muy abajo en la lista de acusaciones que la Alianza acabaría por lanzar a la cara de la comandante. La verdad era que no resultaba del todo inesperado de Shepard; después de todo, ella era impetuosa y más de una vez se había reído de esa norma en concreto (_No puedes pedirle a un soldado que no se enamore igual que no puedes pedirle que no tenga miedo, Anderson. Es la misma estupidez) _pero sí le extrañaba de Alenko, hombre de carrera, que parecía haber nacido para ser marine. Inteligente y cumplidor, con un auto-control excelente y sabedor de la importancia de acatar las normas, no era alguien a quien se habría imaginado jugándose su futuro en la Alianza por algo que podía haber acabado siendo un flirteo sin importancia.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, había habido señales. Aún recordaba al entonces teniente en la enfermería de la Normandía SR-1, haciendo compañía durante horas a una Shepard inconsciente que acababa de tener un desafortunado encontronazo con cierta baliza proteana en la colonia de Eden Prime. La expresión de su rostro, a medias entre la congoja y el miedo; en un principio había supuesto que era porque se sentía culpable de la situación, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que podía ser algo totalmente distinto.

Tal vez Kaidan Alenko se había visto arrastrado por esa fuerza de la naturaleza que era la comandante Shepard y no había sabido, o querido, escapar. Ése era el efecto que ella solía tener en la gente.

- Entonces era verdad lo que dijo – la voz llegó hasta él en apenas un murmullo. Anderson levantó la vista, abandonando sus elucubraciones de golpe, y alzó una ceja, interrogante – Shepard. Dijo... que si no había contactado con la Alianza era porque había estado muerta. Pensé que era una forma de hablar, pero... - volvió a mirar el pad y contuvo un escalofrío - ¿Cómo es siquiera posible?

- Estoy igual que tú, comandante, ni siquiera puedo empezar a hacerme una idea de cómo han podido conseguir algo así. La magnitud de un proyecto como éste es algo que escapa a mi imaginación – se levantó y caminó hasta el balcón que daba a los jardines del Presidium, clavando la vista en las tranquilas aguas del lago con un suspiro, y pensó en cómo iba a manejar la situación de ahora en adelante – Tendré que informar al Consejo; después de todo, Shepard sigue siendo una espectro. No es algo que pueda mantener oculto, dadas las circunstancias.

- Lo comprendo.

- También tendré que explicarles todo lo ocurrido en la colonia, y lo de la información que nos llevó allí, porque empiezo a pensar que todo forma parte de un retorcido plan de Cerberus y que, de alguna forma, querían a la Alianza y a la comandante juntos en el mismo lugar – le miró, con seriedad. Alenko se había levantado también y estaba parado a unos pasos, quieto como una estatua. Todavía sostenía en las manos los informes médicos del Proyecto Lázaro y, aunque aún se le veía considerablemente pálido, parecía haber recuperado parte de su aplomo – Kaidan, me gustaría tener algo que decirles cuando pregunten por qué no intentaste arrestarla, cuando la misma Shepard admitió estar con Cerberus.

El uso de su nombre de pila pareció confundirle un momento, pero se recuperó enseguida, y contestó sin dudar, como si se tratara de una pregunta que hubiera estado esperando y cuya respuesta tuviera preparada de antemano.

- Los colonos tenían prioridad. Tenía que intentar asegurar la zona y, además, el equipo de la comandante me superaba en número – se detuvo un momento antes de continuar, con amargura en su tono de voz – Garrus Vakarian estaba con ella. También un salariano, fuerzas especiales probablemente. Y, de alguna manera, no se vieron afectados por las picaduras de los enjambres de los recolectores.

- Conque Vakarian, ¿eh? - murmuró Anderson, con un suspiro, y se llevó la mano a la mejilla, rascándose con aire ausente la incipiente barba – Y un salariano. Un equipo curioso, teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de una organización terrorista anti-aliens.

Alenko pareció querer replicar algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y, finalmente, sólo dijo:

- Permiso para hablar con franqueza, señor.

- Concedido.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo se movía hasta llegar a su lado y, cuando empezó a hablar, el tono de duda estaba presente en su voz.

- Ya nos equivocamos con la autoría de los secuestros; fue muy fácil dar por sentado que la culpa era de Cerberus cuando, en realidad, era de los recolectores – se detuvo un momento; continuó tras exhalar un pesado suspiro - ¿Es posible que nos estemos equivocando también con Shepard?

Anderson se giró hacia él, mirándole con curiosidad. Mantenía una expresión de cuidadosa neutralidad, pero en sus ojos pudo ver un brillo que antes no estaba. Esperanza, quizá. Quería estar equivocado.

- Deja que te haga una pregunta, Kaidan. Si la situación fuera al revés y tú estuvieras en su lugar, y hubieras pensado que Cerberus era tu única salida... ¿qué habrías hecho? - vio el entendimiento pintándose en sus facciones tan claramente como si hubiera respondido en voz alta, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa – Ésa, comandante, es tu respuesta.


	2. (dos)

Llegó al pequeño apartamento que tenía reservado en los alojamientos destinados a oficiales de la Alianza arrastrando los pies y con la impresión de que necesitaba dormir al menos cincuenta años para recuperar las fuerzas.

Anderson debía haber pensado lo mismo puesto que, cuando había acabado la reunión y adoptando su mejor tono de mando, le había dicho que se cogiera unos días de permiso y _nada de discutir conmigo, Alenko, es una orden_. No se le había ocurrido llevarle la contraria, aunque lo cierto era que lo de acostarse e intentar dormir ni siquiera era una opción en ese momento, porque no estaba seguro de que fuera capaz de cerrar los ojos y no tener pesadillas.

Contuvo un escalofrío cuando pensó en el dossier médico que Anderson le había mostrado, el Proyecto Lázaro. Ni los informes ni las fotografías estaban precisamente edulcorados; mostraban con toda crudeza los detalles de cada uno de los procedimientos que se habían aplicado al cuerpo de la comandante, desde que lo recuperaron de la superficie de Alchera.

Kaidan no creía que pudiera olvidar esas imágenes mientras viviera.

Tragó saliva para contener las náuseas y se frotó los párpados, intentando pensar racionalmente. Los informes se interrumpían de repente, casi con toda seguridad debido a lo que hubiera ocurrido en la estación que había provocado que los mecas se apoderasen de ella. Se hablaba del proceso de cicatrización y de que faltaban alrededor de un par de meses para que la regeneración física fuera total, lo que explicaba esas nuevas cicatrices en el rostro de Shepard cuando se la encontró en Horizonte y el tenue resplandor que emitían, consecuencia de sus implantes cibernéticos y del gel de cohesión utilizado para mantener la piel en su sitio.

Otra oleada de náuseas le asaltó y apretó los labios, tomando aire por la nariz, con lentitud, empeñado en seguir con esa línea de pensamiento.

Se preguntó cómo había sido para ella. Si recordaba la explosión en la Normandía, si fue consciente del momento en el que su suministro de oxígeno dejó de funcionar. Algo que dejaban bien claro los informes, de lo poco que había que agradecer, era que se había asfixiado y cuando atravesó la atmósfera de Alchera ya estaba muerta. Kaidan ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginarse lo que habría sido para ella si hubiera llegado a estar consciente y respirando.

Un ramalazo incontrolable de angustia le sacudió y sus poderes bióticos se encendieron en respuesta a su agitado estado emocional; casi podía sentir los nódulos de eezo vibrando en su cuerpo y la electricidad recorriéndole de la cabeza a los pies. Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, logró calmarse y tener suficiente presencia de ánimo como para descargarse contra la mesita metálica que había apoyada contra la pared. Un pequeño chasquido, el zumbido en sus oídos se detuvo y el mundo dejó de ondularse ante sus ojos.

Permaneció totalmente quieto, intentando calmar su respiración. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había perdido el control de esa forma, y no quería que volviera a suceder. No podía volver a suceder.

Para ello tenía que dejar de pensar en Shepard. No debía permitir que las dudas y los "y que si" volvieran a tomar el mando de sus pensamientos.

Aunque, por lo visto, era mucho más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo.

* * *

Una ducha y un par de barritas energéticas después se sentía algo mejor.

Ni siquiera se molestó en deshacer su bolsa de viaje; se vistió con la primera ropa de civil que encontró y luego se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse un café bien cargado. Revisó sus mensajes mientras comía una tercera barrita; para variar, nada interesante. Un par de comunicaciones comerciales, un mensaje de su madre y varios memorándums oficiales, que reservó para leer más tarde, cuando no tuviera nada que hacer.

El siguiente mensaje era de Madison.

Se lo había mandado antes de que él marchara a Horizonte y Kaidan ya lo había leído y contestado en su momento, pero ahora sus dedos pausaron un segundo sobre la pantalla parpadeante antes de volver a darle a responder. Compuso el mensaje rápidamente, sin pensárselo demasiado. Explicó que ya había regresado de Horizonte, que tenía unos días de permiso y que, si su trabajo en el hospital se lo permitía, le gustaría mucho cenar con ella.

Pulsó la opción de enviar antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse.

Se la habían presentado unos amigos del SSV Tokio hacía unos cinco meses, para intentar sacarle de esa peligrosa espiral de trabajar sin un momento de respiro en la que se había sumido tras la muerte de Shepard. La doctora Madison Tanaka era una de las profesionales más reconocidas en el campo de la neurología y, concretamente, en la rama de la neurogenética. Había publicado decenas de trabajos, era respetada tanto por sus colegas humanos como por aliens, y era una de las mayores autoridades en trastornos neuronales provocados por implantes bióticos defectuosos.

Cuando Kaidan se enteró de su trasfondo profesional, lo primero que pensó fue que para ella tener la posibilidad de estudiar de primera mano a un biótico que, como efectos secundarios de su implante, sólo sufría severas migrañas, debía ser lo más parecido a ganar la Lotería Galáctica.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Desde la primera vez que se habían visto no había sacado el tema a colación en ningún momento. Sí que se había interesado por su salud cuando Kaidan se había visto asaltado por alguna migraña especialmente virulenta, pero jamás le había sometido a un interrogatorio acerca de su 'condición' ni le había planteado la posibilidad de utilizarle como conejillo de Indias con la intención de ampliar aún más sus conocimientos sobre el tema.

Era, en resumen, una persona extremadamente agradable, atenta y en cuya compañía se sentía cómodo, lo cual no era poco decir, pero el tema no había ido mucho más lejos porque, en realidad, Kaidan no estaba buscando nada serio. Le resultaba imposible la idea de llegar a sentir por alguien lo que sintió por Shepard en su momento, y no hacía más que ponerse trabas a sí mismo cada vez que tenía que plantearse seguir adelante con su vida.

El olor a café inundó sus fosas nasales. Kaidan sacudió la cabeza, para despejarse, y se movió para coger una taza. Su omniherramienta zumbó en ese momento, anunciando la respuesta de Madison a su mensaje anterior. La leyó con aire distraído, mientras rebuscaba una taza en uno de los múltiples estantes de la pequeña cocina.

El texto era escueto; le decía que le alegraba mucho que todo hubiera ido bien y que ya estuviera de vuelta, y que hoy era un día perfecto para que se vieran porque, por suerte, se las podría arreglar para salir antes del trabajo. Le citaba en el Apollo cuarenta minutos después, así que Kaidan desistió de tomarse ese café que le habría venido tan bien y decidió que, en su lugar, un paseo hasta el Presidium tampoco era mala alternativa.

* * *

Cuando se encontraron Madison le saludó con un caluroso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Kaidan le devolvió el abrazo, con algo de torpeza, y le respondió al beso con una pequeña sonrisa y un "_¿Cómo estás?"_ que, sin querer, le sonó un poco forzado.

Ella parecía genuinamente contenta de verle. En un gesto de lo más natural le cogió del brazo para dirigirle hacia su mesa, y cuando habló su voz tenía un tono alegre y musical.

- Sé que no vas a contarme nada de tu misión por todos esos secretos militares que os encanta guardar en la Alianza así que no preguntaré. Sólo dime, ¿tú estás bien?

Y esa pregunta, pensó Kaidan, era bastante más difícil de contestar de lo que parecía.

* * *

Apenas llevaban una hora juntos desde que les habían traído el primer plato de su cena, y Kaidan empezaba a sentir un enorme agobio y la imperiosa necesidad de huir.

Se preguntó cuál era su problema

Madison era inteligente, divertida y preciosa. Se podía adivinar su ascendencia japonesa por el tono de su piel y la sutil forma rasgada de sus ojos; jamás usaba maquillaje – no tenía sentido cuando te pasabas doce horas al día inclinada sobre un microscopio, decía ella – y se le formaban dos pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando sonreía.

Se podía hablar con ella de cualquier cosa y tenía un fantástico sentido del humor. No había prestado nunca servicio militar, pero comprendía sorprendentemente bien los rigores de esa vida, y jamás le había pedido nada que él no pudiera dar.

Tal y como sus amigos del SSV Tokio le habían indicado, era perfecta.

_Pero no es Shepard._

El pensamiento irrumpió en su mente a la velocidad de la luz y Kaidan se quedó un momento congelado en su sitio, con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca, abrumado. Shepard, que bailaba mal, cantaba peor y no sabría contar un chiste ni para salvar su vida. Que sonreía con los ojos más que con la boca, que tomaba té en vez de café y que, en sus peores días, soñaba con Akuze. Shepard, tan extraordinaria que podría conseguir que medio mundo la siguiera al mismísimo infierno sin protestar y que, simplemente, no sabía rendirse.

Su ausencia fue de repente tan tangible que Kaidan la sintió como un dolor casi físico, y bajó el tenedor lentamente, apenas consciente de la mirada preocupada que Madison lanzó en su dirección. Se llevó la mano a la sien derecha, notando los inicios de una migraña, y dijo, en voz baja:

- Madison, ¿crees que el fin justifica los medios?

Ella le miró, extrañada, y abrió la boca con la obvia intención de preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero pareció pensárselo mejor.

- Depende del fin y depende de los medios. No todo es aceptable – se quedó unos segundos en silencio, planteándose cómo continuar – ¿Pensando en algo en particular?

- No lo sé – respondió él, dejando caer el brazo a la mesa y apretando los párpados – Por ejemplo, imagina que tienes que hacer algo moralmente cuestionable para salvar a unas personas.

- Siempre que ese 'algo cuestionable' no implique pasar por encima de otras personas que a lo mejor necesitan tanta ayuda como las que voy a salvar – se encogió de hombros, frustrada por no saber explicarse mejor – Ahí entraría mi conciencia. Si creo que estoy haciendo algo por el bien mayor, sí, lo haría de cabeza. Aunque es posible que después estuviera arrepintiéndome el resto de mi vida.

- Ya, eso suponía.

Su mente volvió a lo que le dijo Anderson: _¿Qué habrías hecho tú si estuvieras en su lugar?_

Su respuesta a esa cuestión era lo que más le preocupaba de todo.

- Kaidan, ¿estás bien?

La pregunta y el ligero toque sobre su brazo le sacaron de su ensoñación. Parpadeó, lentamente, hasta que el mundo se enfocó ante sus ojos, y luego bajó la vista a la mesa. La mano de Madison era pequeña en comparación con la de él, de dedos finos y elegantes y uñas cuidadas. Su piel resultaba suave y cálida al tacto, tan distinta a la de las manos de alguien acostumbrado a sostener un arma.

No podía seguir con esto. Madison era una persona fantástica, valiosa por sí misma; no se merecía que él la estuviera comparando con Shepard cada vez que se veían. No era justo para ella.

Esbozó una sonrisa tirante y dejó el tenedor en el plato, pasándose los dedos por el pelo y alborotándoselo hasta el extremo.

- La verdad es que no – en eso, al menos, no mentía – Lo siento, no debería haberte dicho de vernos hoy. Los últimos días han sido... complicados. Estoy más cansado de lo que pensaba, y esto – dio un par de toques con los dedos índice y corazón al amplificador situado en la base de su cuello – la verdad es que no ayuda.

Ella le observó unos segundos, con el entrecejo fruncido y sin que la expresión de preocupación se le borrara del todo del rostro. Kaidan no se movió, con la vista aún fija en un punto indeterminado del espacio, porque tenía la molesta impresión de que, si la miraba directamente, sabría todo lo que él no estaba diciendo.

Después de todo, siempre había sido como un libro abierto.

Tras unos minutos que se le antojaron eternos, Madison llamó al camarero con un gesto y, cuando se volvió hacia él, tenía los labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, Kaidan. Lo entiendo y podemos dejarlo para otro día. Necesitas descansar, dormir en condiciones y tomar más calorías de las que tienes en ese plato.

La comprensión en su voz le hizo rechinar los dientes y en ese momento, aunque no tenía ningún motivo real, Kaidan la odió.

* * *

La migraña le atacó justo cuando estaba a punto de meterse en la cama.

Se quedó encogido, con un jadeo atascado en la punta de la lengua ante el intenso dolor en la parte izquierda de su cabeza y, tapándose los ojos con una mano, movió la otra a ciegas hasta que dio con el panel de control situado junto a la mesita de noche.

Las luces se apagaron con un zumbido y Kaidan parpadeó, acostumbrando los ojos a la bienvenida oscuridad. La fotofobia no era el único efecto secundario de las migrañas, pero sí el más molesto, y cuando le golpeaba especialmente fuerte, como ahora, lo más que Kaidan podía hacer era cerrar los ojos, controlar su respiración y pedir que se pasara lo antes posible.

_No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, doblado sobre sí mismo y con los ojos cerrados. Sentía un fuerte pitido en los oídos y las punzadas de dolor en la sien eran tan intensas que casi no podía respirar. Tomó aire y lo soltó, lentamente, pero la sensación de que alguien le estaba golpeando el cráneo con un martillo era más intensa a cada momento. Apretó aún más los párpados, sintiendo que le rechinaban los dientes y, cuando estaba a punto de ponerse la almohada por la cara para bloquear la molesta luz de la cabina, notó una mano que se le posaba en la cabeza y unos dedos enredándose en su pelo._

_Se quedó quieto un minuto. Se sentía extrañamente aliviado, lo bastante para atreverse a abrir los ojos y parpadear ante la figura al trasluz de Shepard, que le miraba desde arriba con una expresión de preocupación._

_- Ey – se las arregló para decir, curvando los labios en un amago de sonrisa – Me habías dicho que tu cabina tenía cubierta anti-migrañas. Quiero que me devuelvan el dinero._

_- Lo siento, teniente – ladeó la cabeza y le miró, con cariño, mientras movía la mano por su mejilla y su barbilla – No se admiten cambios ni devoluciones. Ahora tendrás que aguantarte conmigo._

_Se sentó junto a él en la cama y de forma automática Kaidan se movió a un lado, para dejarle sitio. La contempló desde su posición, sin disimulo. Acababa de salir de la ducha; aún llevaba la toalla enredada en torno al cuerpo y el pelo mojado. La luz se reflejaba en un pequeño grupo de pecas que tenía en el hombro izquierdo y, sin pensárselo demasiado, apoyó ahí la mano y tiró suavemente hacia sí, hasta que la cabeza de ella reposó en la almohada, a su lado._

_- Kaidan, tengo un poco de prisa – se quejó Shepard, aunque la expresión de sus ojos contradecía sus palabras – Si vas a impedirme realizar mis funciones en esta nave, al menos tendremos que pensar una excusa decente. Sólo hay un número determinado de veces que mi consola puede estropearse antes de que empiece a resultar sospechoso._

_- Recomendación médica – murmuró él, escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello y tomando aire lentamente – Es ahora cuando tengo la migraña._

_- Puedo tratar de decirle eso a la doctora Chawkas, si quieres, aunque no tengo muy claro si nos denunciará ante el Alto Mando, aplaudirá o me recetará como remedio contra las migrañas a partir de ahora – fue incapaz de mantener su expresión de seriedad durante más tiempo y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa que iluminó toda su cara – Kaidan..._

_Él no contestó. Permaneció así, totalmente quieto, contento de tenerla a su lado. Después de unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos habló se incorporó, apoyándose sobre un codo, y rozó con la punta de los dedos la fina cicatriz que tenía en el antebrazo. Akuze, recordó. Shepard le observaba, sin moverse, con los labios entreabiertos y un leve rubor decorando sus mejillas._

_Estaba preciosa._

_Casi se atragantó ante el cúmulo de sensaciones en su pecho y, para ocultar su reacción, siguió moviendo la mano, con la intención de distraerla. Akuze también estaba en su hombro y en la base del cuello. Chicago en su ceja partida. Río de Janeiro en su omóplato derecho, y Akuze volvía a aparecer en su columna, una vez que Kaidan hubo tirado suavemente de la toalla para dejar la espalda al aire._

_Sintió el escalofrío que la recorrió y volvió a mirarla, ladeando la cabeza y casi sin parpadear. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no sabía qué, y la cerró después de unos instantes, sintiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera lo estropearía todo._

_El gesto de Shepard se rompió en una sonrisa trémula._

_- Vamos, teniente – murmuró, su voz entrecortada – Si vas a decirme que me quieres, hazlo antes de que se pase el momento._

_Su expresión cambió a una de pánico, como si en realidad no hubiera pensado decir eso, y repentinamente se incorporó, apretando la toalla contra el pecho y con las mejillas ardiéndole. Kaidan estiró el brazo, sin pensárselo demasiado, y la sujetó de la muñeca, con firmeza pero sin fuerza, evitando que se alejara._

_No supo qué decir por unos instantes. Se preguntó si sus sentimientos resultaban tan dolorosamente obvios, como si los llevara escritos en la cara cada vez que la miraba. También se preguntó si se estaba equivocando, si era demasiado pronto, si acabaría aplastado por el peso de la situación._

_Entonces se fijó en los ojos de Shepard y en su expresión, huidiza, vulnerable. La comandante Shepard, superviviente de Akuze, salvadora de Eden Prime y heroína de la batalla de la Ciudadela, estaba tan asustada como él. Una sensación cálida y reconfortante se extendió por todo su cuerpo, llenándole el pecho de una inexplicable dicha, y de pronto todo estuvo tan claro como el cristal._

"_No puedo no quererte"._

_Pero no fue eso lo que dijo, en un tono de voz tembloroso que ni siquiera parecía el suyo propio:_

_- ¿Cómo voy a quererte, comandante? Cuando bailas, ni siquiera te respeto – le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos y sonrió, abiertamente, sin tapujos. Shepard lo miró un momento, como si pensara que se estaba riendo de ella, y después, en un movimiento impulsivo, le echó los brazos al cuello y se apretó contra él._

_Kaidan le rodeó la espalda y la abrazó, fuerte, su pecho desnudo pegado al de ella. Sintió el toque fantasmal de unas manos en sus costados y, cuando Shepard habló, su voz estaba cargada de una emoción contenida._

_- Es primavera en Elysium._

_Kaidan rió, quedamente, y la estrechó aún con más fuerza mientras por su mente pasaba a toda velocidad la idea de ellos dos solos tomándose su próximo permiso en Elysium, y se dio cuenta de que nada le apetecía más._

_- Eso estaría bien._

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se había quedado adormilado; la noche anterior no había dormido casi nada, y el cansancio y el estrés de los últimos días hicieron el resto. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, con la vista fija en el techo y el corazón golpeándole dolorosamente contra las costillas. La migraña aún no se había disipado del todo, seguía sintiendo unas molestas punzadas en la cabeza pero, al menos, era soportable.

Se apoyó sobre un codo, conteniendo el aliento, y se llevó la mano a la nuca, porque la sensación de Shepard abrazándole le resultaba tan intensa que a su mente le costaba asumir que no era real.

El recuerdo, al menos, sí lo era.

Había sido un par de noches antes de lo de Alchera, la última que pasaron juntos. Shepard se había quedado dormida a su lado y Kaidan no tuvo corazón para despertarla hasta casi dos horas después, lo que resultó en protestas varias y amenazas de encargarle durante un mes la tarea de limpiar todos los baños de la Normandía.

Se acordaba de los detalles con una nitidez sorprendente. La textura de la piel húmeda bajo sus dedos, la sonrisa traviesa de Shepard contra su cuello, su olor al salir de la ducha. Contuvo el aliento un segundo, entrecerrando los ojos. Sin esforzarse demasiado, casi podía verla: la cabeza ladeada, el pelo empapado goteando por su pecho y espalda y la peculiar curvatura de sus labios, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por no echarse a reír.

Entonces, de repente, se dio cuenta: habían pasado más de dos años para él, apenas unos meses para ella.

Se incorporó como un resorte, sintiendo un dolor sordo en el pecho. No se le había ocurrido pensar lo que había supuesto para Shepard despertarse, dos años después, en medio de desconocidos; veinticuatro meses de su vida perdidos en una mesa de laboratorio mientras alguien jugaba a ser Dios con ella. Se preguntó si se había sentido sola, si había tenido miedo, si había querido contactar con él, si se había sentido traicionada por aquellos que le juraron lealtad en su momento.

Se preguntó muchas cosas que no se había preguntado antes, y se dio cuenta de su error.

Una frase que su madre le decía con frecuencia resonó en su mente: "_Kaidan, para entender a una persona no basta con intentar ponerte en su lugar, tienes que ponerte sus zapatos, andar dos kilómetros con ellos y luego ser capaz de volver a tu propio calzado"_. Kaidan temía que había cometido un terrible fallo de juicio simplemente por ignorar este consejo, dejar que sus sentimientos le cegaran y negarse a ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Shepard. Que, después de todo, lo único que había hecho durante este tiempo era aquello en lo que era la mejor: salvar gente.

Un nuevo pensamiento asaltó su mente y le hizo incorporarse como un resorte: tenía una segunda oportunidad. Nadie, en toda la historia de la galaxia, podía decir algo así.

Decidido a enmendar su error, activó el protocolo de comunicaciones de su omniherramienta. Dudó mucho antes de empezar a escribir, buscando las palabras más adecuadas para explicar lo que pasaba por su mente, pero lo dio por imposible después de unos instantes. No había palabra o frase perfecta; no había una fórmula mágica.

Al final, simplemente, optó por ser sincero.

Pensó en la noche antes de Ilos, su primera noche juntos, y se dio cuenta que nunca le había dicho lo importante que fue para él, así que se lo escribió. También pensó en todo lo que había dicho en Horizonte y en lo que dejó pendiente de decir, así que le pidió perdón por hablar demasiado de cosas que desconocía y por callar cuando debía haber hablado.

_Por llamarte traidora, por decirte que te estaban manipulando, por no creer en ti._

Se preguntó si la dureza de sus palabras habría herido a Shepard lo suficiente como para que ignorara cualquier cosa que él pudiera decir o hacer desde ese momento, y ni siquiera pudo hacer frente a la idea de que, tal vez, ella sí hubiera decidido seguir adelante y Horizonte hubiera supuesto el fin de todo.

_No puedo seguirte ahora, Shepard, no mientras estés con Cerberus. Sería traicionarme a mí mismo y eso es algo que no puedo hacer, ni siquiera por ti. Pero, cuando todo acabe, quizá... Quizá._

Las palabras fluyeron de sus dedos y las escribió tal cual se sentía, torpe, dubitativo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que las leyera, tal vez se limitaría a eliminar el mensaje, pero al final lo envió. Tanto por ella como por él.

Cerró los ojos, agotado.

Una segunda oportunidad. Eso sí que estaría bien.

* * *

Llevaba media hora con la vista fija en el título del mensaje, sin decidirse a abrirlo. Lo había ido posponiendo durante las últimas dos semanas pero, vista la situación, era ahora o nunca, ya que muchas cosas cambiarían a partir del día siguiente, para bien o para mal. Y, teniendo en cuenta su destino, la segunda opción era la más probable.

Finalmente se decidió. Inspiró y empezó a leer, deteniéndose en las expresiones familiares, buscando algún doble sentido a las palabras. Sorprendentemente, no lo había: el mensaje era sencillo, claro y directo al grano.

_Lo siento. Ten cuidado. Te echo de menos._

El aire se le congeló en los pulmones.

Carraspeó, tomó aire y tragó saliva y, tras unos segundos, se sintió capaz de hablar sin que pareciera que se estaba viniendo abajo.

Pulsó el botón de comunicación interna de la nave y dijo, con voz decidida:

- Joker, es la hora. Vamos a hacer una visita a los recolectores – pausó un momento. El inicio del mensaje parecía centellear ante sus ojos (_Sobre Horizonte_, decía, y se le encogió un poco el corazón al volver a leerlo), y no pudo evitar tocar con la punta de los dedos el nombre del remitente. Su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa – Pilota con cuidado, teniente. Tenemos que volver a casa.

(fin)


End file.
